


In time before mind

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	In time before mind

I  
In time before mind in the trenches of Mars  
Four little orphans were born of the stars  
They sailed to the world on the silvery breath   
Of Orion’s last sigh as he fell to his death

Assumed by the gods they were branded from birth  
By the Songstress of Fate to inherit the earth  
Nurtured and favoured by Nature they ran  
With the wolves and the beasts in the footsteps of man

II  
In spring with Apollo they soared through the blue  
And swooped in his chariot at altitudes new  
To each wild heart bursting and thoughtlessly light  
With confidence learned in the first joys of flight

They thirsted with Venus who planted the flame  
That hungers for violence and pleasures in pain  
And they wrestled for prowess in passionate fights  
And earned their endurance in thunderstorm nights 

The sweet trees of autumn bore musical fruit  
And they lay in long shadows as Pan played the lute   
Each learning to carry their synchronised part  
In the echoes of mood and the strings of the heart 

They picnicked by moonlight on beaches of white  
And learned navigation by points in the night  
Diving for pearls and exploring at leisure  
Salacia’s submarine caverns of treasure

III  
And when they were older each player embraced  
Their element (heard in the mantra of Fate)   
Forester, mariner, iron smith, lover  
Enraptured in living, forgetting the other

Except for when gathering memory calls  
To the stardust that whispers in answer and falls   
To the earth and the seas as the Gospel sings  
Of the nihilist sun making love to all things


End file.
